A Birthday Wish
by Jan1
Summary: do u believe in birthday wishes?... HAPPY BDAY HANA-KUN!


MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT TO HANA-KUN!!!! **muah** 

The story was inspired by Iris' birthday episode of Sakura Taisen… 

The usual disclaimer follows… R/R please… tY!

========================================================== 

March 30, Saturday afternoon….

At this day of the week and time of the day, it is a common sight to see a boy and a girl strolling together. But the image of this particular couple exudes an aura of intimacy, between friends. A tall guy, hands on his pockets, walks alongside a shorthaired girl, a comfortable silence between them.

"Sakuragi-kun, I am really glad that you agreed to accompany me to this friend's house," the girl turned to his companion with a smile on her lips.

"Ha-ha-ha! The Tensai always has time to accompany Haruko-san anytime…. Ha-ha-ha-ha!" The boisterous laugh made Haruko's smile wider, a gleam on her eyes flickered. She was tasked to do this job, and she was determined to do it right! Glancing once more at the redhead beside her, she noticed the uncharacteristic dispirited youth.

"Daijobou desa ka, Sakuragi-kun? You seem to be far too silent today, wanna talk about it?" asked the concerned Haruko.

"Huh?! Ah… Daijobou Haruko-san! Tensai was just thinking of his new technique to defeat kitsune in basketball, NYAHAHAHA!!!" The answer must have satisfied the girl for she had gone silent again. On the other hand, Hanamichi is having a silent monologue. _How can this be? I am walking alone with Haruko-san, but I do not feel overly delighted by it! What happened? I still liked Haruko-san, but I just felt… different!_

************

"Aya-chan, are they already there?," a short guy with a short-cropped hair impatiently asked.

Ayako was also getting impatient. As long as the two persons have not yet arrived, the fear that the plan will be found out is still there. "Haruko-chan will ring thrice when they'll ---" 

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Here they are! Everybody on your places…!" It was more on the threat of her formidable fan that the people around silently followed her command.

A key inserted was heard, then the door slowly pushed open. Hanamichi is still in his silent mood, when loud cheers greeted them. Confetti was thrown everywhere!

"Surprise, surprise!" Haruko exclaimed to the shocked redhead. "Happy Birthday Sakuragi-kun," with this she pulled the redhead further inside to join their friends.

"Happy Birthday Hanamichi! Ha-ha-ha-ha! You really thought that we will leave you for pachinko, right?" a smiling Yohei approached his friend, a package on his hand.

"Man, you really freaked us out! We thought you have already found out the plan. Happy Birthday!" Mitsui, with Kogure trailing behind, greeted Hanamichi, also bearing gifts.

A slap on the back by someone roused Hanamichi to reality.

"Wh—? How—" stuttered the confused redhead.

"Your Tia Maria planned this birthday party, the place, the food, the gifts… She explained to us how the western culture celebrated the day of one's birth. Here in Japan, we gained a year older every New Year's. This western style is really cool, right guys?" The ever knowledgeable glasses-boy explained to Hanamichi. The crowd immediately gave their assent, obviously enjoying their _first_ birthday celebration. 

"Oh, my godmother Tia Maria… So that was what her little secret is about!" Hanamichi is now grinning from ear to ear. He looked about his guests and saw the familiar faces, aside from his teammates, the Ryonan, Shoyo, Kainan teams are also there. He unconsciously searched for a particular brunette, but was interrupted by the insistent pulling on his sleeves.

"C'mon, you should not just stand there. Maki-sempai, please bring out the cake!" Ayako was again barking orders like a military officer.

A huge cake was brought out in the shape of a jersey with a number 10 on it, decorative basketballs adorned the four sides. The people around are now getting real excited of this celebration, as if it is their own.

"Before you blew the candles off, you must make wish." Someone piped in after they sang a round of Happy Birthday song.

"Arghh!!! Tensai is too old for wishes…."

"Sakuragi-kun, birthday wishes are said to come true. There is really nothing wrong about it!"

"Huh! I only agree because Haruko-san asked me to!" Everybody laughed at the redhead's expected reaction.

"Do'aho…" This though causes them to sweat dropped.

"Teme kitsune! Will you have to ruin my party, too???!!!"

"Maa… Sakuragi-kun, let us go on with the celebration. I guess you are really hungry now, ne?" Kogure, the peacemaker, almost suffered a cardiac arrest there.

"Hn!" With eyes closed, _I wish…_, then he blew off the numbers 1 and 8 candles. 

There followed a cacophony of cheers and good natured teases. Somebody had turned on the player and a pop rock music came out of the built in speakers that seemed to surround the room. Everyone is heading for the table laden with loads of food. The gundam are really having the time of their life. Clusters of mostly tall guys are scattered around the spacious room, the atmosphere oozing with youthful energy.

Amidst all this raucous, a blue-eyed persona has trouble controlling his quickening heartbeat, due to indecision for the anticipated moment. He doesn't know how to do it, but he is adamant to do it. Today!

After some time, with their stomachs filled, the crowd has again settled. 

The self-proclaimed leader cum emcee of the party, Ayako, spoken "And now for the next agenda… Gift opening!" Loud cheers broke off the crowd. The excitement is mounting!

"Oi, Noma, get me another tape. I do not want to miss Hanamichi's every expressions!"

"The camera, quick!"

"Wah, where was my gift. I just placed it here! K'so!"

Again, the crowd became animated with their respective individual troubles.

"Minna… please settle down! Hanamichi, you may now start opening your gifts!"

Hanamichi, drunk with the attention, was now feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. "Must you all watch me with it?"

"Baka, opening of gifts is part of the traditional birthday celebration! Now, be a good boy and open your gifts!" Ayako can really pass as a commanding officer!

A package was shoved on his face. With the excitement of a child, he ripped open the package. A set of his favorite WWF episodes, from the gundam! Another package, a number 23 Chicago Bulls jersey from Gori. A gym bag from Fujima. A boxing gloves from Yohei. A pony tail from… wait!

"A pony tail? Who's this from? I don't have long hair!" Everyone thought it was a good joke from the redhead that they didn't notice a brunette approaching the sofa from behind.

Bending low, Rukawa gripped the redhead's right hand that held the 'pony tail'. "Do'aho. This is a wrist band." Then, his left hand snaked around to grip the blushing redhead's other hand, "And you put it on your wrist!" Then he personally put the band on Hanamichi's left wrist.

Hanamichi is blushing bleet red of his ignorance, which made the onlookers bowled with laughter. 

"Hana-kun, you're so cute when you blush like that!" A grinning spike-haired guy mischievously teased. "Now, open my gift for you."

Suspicious of Sendoh's grin, "Err… somehow I get the feeling that I shouldn't open it here…" 

"Nah! That will spoil the fun… Or are you chicken enough?" 

That did the trick. Without so much as a second thought, he pulled out the small piece of black cloth. "Wh--?" Another blush pervaded the redhead's face, much to the amusement of those present.

"That's a thong, Hana-kun… I would surely love to see you in it!" Sendoh who had conveniently seated himself beside Hanamichi, loped an arm around his shoulder.

"Sendoh, hentaaiiiii!!!!"

"Oi, Sakuragi, open my gift too!" Maki excitedly cut in.

"Huh, oldy? You also have a gift for Tensai?"

"Since it's your birthday, I will let that comment pass… now open my gift. That's one of my favorites. You'll love it!"

And it turned out to be a 45-minute Triple X movie! The others, too, have the grace to blush. "Hey, that's an original! It's really difficult getting those materials!" Maki defended himself. Hanamichi is now getting apprehensive with the other unopened packages. Luckily, the other gifts are less embarrassing, and the jolly atmosphere seems to help lessen his discomfort.

After the eventful opening of gifts, Ayako again spoken, "Some of you may opt to stay over for the night. There are available rooms upstairs. No need to worry about the mess. Tia Maria has arranged for a cleaning lady tomorrow noon."

Somebody changed the music into a rhythmic dance genre, which brought the more lethargic ones stomping their feet in sync. Soon, the youngsters have all abandoned their seats and thumping to the beat, with no regard of whom they were partnering with.

Late at night, Hanamichi opened one of the french windows and stepped into the patio. The nagging feeling that something has changed is still ticking at the back of his mind. Looking at the starry night seeking out answers, he dismissed his agitation and went to bed.

On the other end of the patio, a young lad was silently watching Hanamichi looking at the sky. He would have made his move when the redhead went back inside the house. _The next time, I shall not hesitate!_

********

April 1, Monday morning…

"Sakuragi, we've heard about your surprise birthday celebration, Happy birthday!"

"Happy Birthday, Sakuragi-kun"

Somehow, he became an instant celebrity in school. Everyone greeted him happy birthday, even the teachers and school staffs! Life is full of surprises!

After school hours, at the basketball gym, the new captain Ryota is dividing the members into two teams, years 1 and 2 versus years 3 and 4. The game had only started when a short woman entered the gym, and went directly to Ayako. She whispered something on the manageress whom signaled for a time out.

"Time out! Sakuragi, Tia Maria has something to tell you…"

The team was fascinated with the short woman who stood just below Hanamichi's chest. The woman seemed not bothered at all.

"Hana, we have already made a reservation at a restaurant for your birthday dinner. Now, go take a shower and change!"

"Another one?"

"Yes. You have already celebrated it with your friends, now it's a family celebration."

"Hai!" A beaming Hanamichi dashed into the shower room and with a record time was out of the gym.

__

I wonder if he had received it? Did he read it?

**********

Tuesday, after school hours training….

"Oi, Hanamichi, how was your birthday dinner last night?" asked the curious Kakuta.

"Yeah. Did you tell them of your _gifts_ last Saturday?" Ryota couldn't help but butt in.

"Hehehe… your tricks are getting lame! Nothing can distract the tensai!" Then he executed beautiful outside shot. "Yosh!"

A whistle blew to signal a break.

"Good moves Sakuragi! Keep that up!" Ayako was both glad and amazed by Hanamichi's improvement.

"You're talking to the Tensai, Ayako-san. NYA-HA-HA-HA!" Yet again, he might be speaking the truth!

Ayako looked at the silent ebony-haired boy longer than usual before addressing him. "Hmm, Rukawa, you were a little rusty there. Something wrong?"

The silent rookie just shakes his head off, then walked off to sit on the bench. "Just tired."

No one made any comment on the unusual behavior of their teammate. 

**********

Hanamichi is humming his Ore wa Tensai song. There was no one left around except the kitsune, who is still in the shower room. There was really no need to hurry, so he leisurely packed his things inside. Moments later, Rukawa dressed up and was about to go out the room when Sakuragi shoved an envelop into him.

The envelope. He recognized it. But he still could not understand the rationale of it! Then, he felt trepidation… _He didn't read it!_

Seeing the unmoving Rukawa, Hanamichi prompted, "Oi kitsune, aren't you going to open it?" There is no trace of indication of what the redhead is feeling, just his usual self!

With deliberate slowness he carefully opened the envelope, took out the small piece of paper, which read
    
    
    Hana,
    I love you.
    Kaede
    

He didn't read it! He did prepare himself for the rejection, still it hurts a lot! Without even saying a word, he again turned his back and head out the locker room.

"Oi, kitsune! Where do you think you're going? Flip the other side!" 

The redhead's voice reached the recesses of his numb mind. _Flip the other side?_ Then with pounding heart, he flipped over the paper. There it read,
    
    
    Kaede,
    You made my wish come true!
    Hana
    

Unable to jump to the conclusion he wants to believe, he turned around to face the smiling redhead. Raising the small piece of paper, with questions and hope in his eyes, he neared the redhead. "Is this what I think it is?"

Hanamichi grinned wider and nods, "Yes." 

With that their lips fused in obvious hunger. When they break off to take the much needed air, Rukawa curiously asked, "Did you really wish for me to tell you I love you?"

"Hn… I wished for you to love me too!"

~OWARI~ 

========================================================== 

wahhh!!! Very OOC… !!!! heheh… eniwez, just made this fic within the last 3 hrs, so sori for the very OOC-ness and the crappy outcome. I just want to give my HANA-KUN something!!!! 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANA!!!!!! _Glomps Hana_


End file.
